Breathtaking Innocence
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: My breath was taken from me as I saw him walk. His gaze was downward and he seemed as though he truly didn't belong to this world. I couldn't help but feel entranced by him. And each time we met, those eyes...then enchanting eyes...held me captive.
1. Breathtaking Innocence

**Title: _Breathtaking Innocence_  
>Author: <strong>_Izzy-Lawliet (Rin)_**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>L_et's go over this slowly so you can understand what I'm saying. I do not own this. If I did, do you seriously think that I would be typing a poorly written story like this?_**  
>Pairings: <strong>_Zack/Cloud_**  
>Rating:<strong>_ M_**  
>Warnings: <strong>_AU, Yaoi and whatever comes along with it._

**_Summary: _**_My breath was taken from me as I saw him walk. His gaze was downward and he seemed as though he truly didn't belong to this world. I couldn't help but feel entranced by him. And each time we met, those eyes...then enchanting eyes...held me captive.  
><em>

**_Author's Note: _**My muse, Saraphina, is slowly moving back home. she seemed to have missed me and is more than willing to come assist me and do what she loves to do. =D Which is give me amazing ideas that lead to who knows where!

* * *

><p>There was something about that boy as he walked across the school yard; his arms wrapped around heavy books, a bag thrown over his shoulder, and his eyes focused on each step in front of him. I had stopped laughing with my friends and my eyes seemed to train in on him, wondering why I had never seen him before. I had only come to, when he weaved through the crowd to get to the train station and my friend had punched me in the arm.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" My redheaded friend said, his fist still enclosed as he readied to hit me again.

Just as he was about to I tackled him, wrestling him to the floor in an automatic battle for dominance. He knew better than to hit me. I knew he did. And I had to make sure he wouldn't forget it.

Before we knew it, the P.E. teachers were pulling us apart only to let us go when they realized it was just Reno and I. We were on the wrestling team, so it was common to find us rolling on the floor, on the mat, or off of it.

"You two need to be careful," The teachers left just as quickly as they came and no one bothered to stay around after that. They all found it pointless to watch it when they could just go to the meets.

"So why'd you hit me in the first place?" I asked, brushing all the dirt off of me.

"Cause you weren't listening." Like that was an excuse to hit me.

"So?"

"So…I don't like to be ignored." I shook my head at him and dismissed him by walking away, heading home for the night.

When I got there, I heard the usual glass being broken and a scream. I rushed in and immediately saw my sister cowering in a corner. I picked her up and took her to the stairs. "Go, hide in my room. I'll come get you soon, kay?" My little sister ran up to my room and I didn't turn until I heard the door shut.

"Mom?" I walked into the kitchen and wasn't surprised to see her in my neighbor's arms, his hands on her wrists.

"Mr. Hewley, I'm sorry…" He shook his head and I went about cleaning up the broken glass. When I threw it in the trash I looked over at my drunken mother and saw her asleep on him. "I'll get her." I went to pick her up, only to be stopped by him.

"Nah, I got it. It's partially my fault she had a break down." Without having to ask, he continued. "I came over and was talking to Yuffie, but then she said something that your mother didn't like so then she got mad." He stood up with my mom in his arms and I stepped out of the way to let him go to the stairs. "By the way, where is your little sister?"

"Yuffie's up in my room. Thanks, Mr. Hewley." I followed him up the stairs and watched as he gently lay my mom on the bed.

He didn't say anything until he stepped out of the room, shutting the door gently so asnot to wake her. "What have I told you? Call me Angeal when we're not at school. I don't feel as old." He teased, elbowing me playfully.

I lead him to my room so we could check on my baby sister. "But you are old, _Mr_. Hewley. And calling you by your first name just seems to weird."

"We've been neighbors since you were six. Get used to it, buddy." I smiled at him and opened my bedroom door. Yuffie was under my blanket and huddled in the corner of my bed.

"Yuffie?" I said, knowing that it wouldn't take much to coax her out. She trusted me.

"Zacky!" I smiled as she jumped into my arms and I threw her into the air slightly before sitting her back on the bed.

I turned to see Mr. Hew – Angeal – shut my bedroom door and lean against it. I turned back to Yuffie and saw her looking down as though she was ashamed of what happened and blamed herself for it.

"It's not your fault, Yuffie." He said, his voice as calming as it was at school.

"But…Mr. Hewley…"

"No buts, young lady." I said, playfully scolding her and tickled her sides. "He says it's not your fault, so that means it's not your fault!"

She giggled and pushed my hands away, looking adorable as ever as she said, "Otay!"

"Now why don't you go to your room and play, I need to borrow your brother for a little while." I looked back questioningly at him. "Just for a few minutes."

Yuffie seemed to contemplate what he said and then nodded. "As long as your _promise _to return him." I laughed and kissed my sister on the nose. She giggled once more.

"I swear, ma'am!" Angeal saluted her and we both watched as she bounced out of here humming out of tune when he opened the door for her. He closed it again and then took a seat at my desk.

"Now what'd you need?" I said, taking a more comfortable position on my bed.

"Your mom…" I sighed. Not this conversation again. I've had it with just about every family member known "I know, you've told me. You won't go live with any of your family members. You don't want to change Yuffie's environment."

"It was hard enough for me making friends having to move almost every year when I was her age." I snapped, feeling anger at the many foster homes I was put in.

He held his hands up in defense. "I know. You're preaching to the choir." I shut my mouth and let him continue. "But…you're seventeen…and you have a job…_plus_ you're still receiving money from your father's inheritance. And once you hit eighteen, you know you'll have full access to all that money."

I wasn't quite understanding what he was trying to say, but I got the jist of it. "Are you saying that I get my own place and leave Yuffie here with my _mother?_"

"No, no, no! Not at all, Zack. You misunderstood what I was trying to get at." I raised an eyebrow and let him continue. "Your mother isn't the most stable person at the moment." I snorted at that. She hadn't been the most stable person the last three years since my father died. "So…if you want…you could get emancipated and take guardianship to care for your sister…"

I thought that over in my mind. It wasn't the first time I had thought about that. "True, but proving to the courts would be difficult, especially if I want to also take Yuffie with me. Not having my parent's approval will be simple once I explain my mom's condition. But I wouldn't be able to take care of her, go to school, and work all at the same time.

Angeal thought over what I said and seemed to agree with my logic. There wasn't any other option we had…I just had to hope that at eighteen, my mother didn't kick me out and forbid me to see Yuffie.

"Well…" I looked up to him, seeing a puzzling expression on his face. "Y'know…I used to be a foster parent…" I hadn't known that about him, I voiced this out loud. "Yeah, but the kids I watched grew up, and moved out…so I'm still technically a foster father…"

I thought it over for a moment… "Are you saying…that'd _you'd_ take Yuffie?" He nodded. But there was a problem in his whole plan. "For that to happen, the police would have to be called to examine our living situation and then claim that my mom is not in a position to have a child."

"Right…"

"And that means there'd have to be proof…on Yuffie." My thoughts slowed to a stop before I almost jumped and punched my neighbor for even implying such things.

"No! It could be either one of you…"

"But…that could be hard…it'd all have to be planned out to look like it wasn't planned…" I didn't see how any of that could work without looking too suspicious.

"I have a plan…"

**xxx**

The next day at school I was fidgeting nonstop. Reno had given up trying to figure out why I was acting the way I was. No one bothered me. I guess I had that aura of someone who shouldn't be bothered. Or it might have been because someone had ran into me earlier and made me drop my water on all the work I was holding and I about snapped their head off.

But either way, I was given peace for the day.

When I walked into my Humanities class, Angeal gave me a small knowing smile and made my insides all the more unbearable. Not ten minutes into class I excused myself to the bathroom.

I splashed water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror. Giving myself a peptalk similar to the one I gave myself before each wrestling match. I hadn't realized there was anyone else in the bathroom with me until I saw him reflected in the mirror.

It was that guy I saw walking from school yesterday. Now since his head wasn't pointed downwards, I was able to see his bright blue eyes that sparkled from the light and looked into my reflected ones. His eyes were open widely, as though he had just been caught for doing something.

I took a second to scan along his body and saw a rubber band around his waist. My eyes flicked up to his face and saw the slight tear marks on his face.

I twisted around as fast as I could and snatched the rubber band off his wrist. There was a wince on his face as it slightly tore at his skin, and he seemed shocked that I had taken it and stepped back slightly. I had heard of people snapping the rubber band along their skin in place of cutting. Looking at his pale skin, and soft feminine features, I could see the hint of fear and pain in his eyes that almost looked as blank as he must have felt.

"Don't." I said. I don't know what compelled me to say anything at all. I felt as though I was no longer in control as the words just flew from mouth like vomit. "Don't hurt yourself."

His blond spikes shook as he went to walk around me. I placed my hand on the stall and blocked his path. Something about knowing that he was _willingly_ hurting himself made something snap inside of me.

"There has to be someone for you to talk to instead of resorting to this." He shook his head and went to walk the other direction and was once again blocked by my arm.

When he realized he wasn't going anywhere, he looked into my eyes and I saw that they were now just blank. No fear or hurt in them. I felt like I was looking into my corpse…like my dad's…

The image that appeared in my head startled me and made me step back in shock. I had forgotten about the blond that I meant to hold hostage. I faintly heard the bathroom door swish close.

It took me a bit, but I came back to the world of the living. When I did, I saw I was now alone in the bathroom. I shook myself and decided it was time to get back to class. I could worry about that blond later. I had my own problems at the moment.

"Glad to have you join us, Zack." Angeal said. He smiled worriedly at me while I took my seat, ignoring everyone who tried to ask me a question. I wasn't in the mood earlier and I definitely wasn't in the mood now.


	2. Kidnapped Innocence

**_Author's Note: _**_I was able to find the will to finish the next chapter. I apologize for the long wait and I hope you all continue to wait until I'm able to get the next chapter out, whenever that is. RL is a bitch and finding time to write is hard._

_Anyways, I apologize for the complete lack of even mentioning that spiky-haired blond we all know and love. He will be in the next chapter and the rest of the story, I just wanted to get past this part of the story, because it all affects the progression of the storyline. Thank you for your time._

* * *

><p>I didn't bother to stay after school to hang with anyone. Even though it was a Friday. No one bothered to ask me because they knew I wasn't in the best of moods. Reno didn't even say much, just a supportive pat on the shoulder and a small smile. He's the type of friend I knew I could always count on.<p>

When I arrived home, I walked in to complete silence. It was more frightening then it was when my mom was yelling or throwing things. I walked into the kitchen to find my mother sitting at the table with Yuffie in the seat next to her.

My little sister was looking at the table while my mother smiled sweetly at me. Something that I never wanted to see on her again. I put my keys on the counter, my bag on the floor. I was quicker with nothing holding me down.

"Hey mom, Yuffie." I glanced at my baby sister for only a moment before trained my eyes on my mom. Just in case. "What's going on?"

"I got a call from school today." Maybe I should have waited at school just for a bit. Just until Angeal would be able to get home. As far as I knew, he was still at school. "They said you were missing from two periods today?" She'd never cared before. Was this the thing that made her snap?

"Yuffie, why don't you head to your room?" I suggested, wanting her out of harm's way. She jumped down from the chair and almost made it out of the room.

"No!" My mother screeched. Yuffie stopped in her steps. I wished she hadn't listened. But I had always told her it was best to do what mom said.

"Mom…" I said calmly. "Yuffie doesn't need to be here."

My mom seemed to think about it for a while. Mumbling nonsense to herself. She had been getting worse and worse. "Fine. Go."

Yuffie looked over to me. I smiled at her, trying to reassure her. "Why don't you go check the mail?" Yuffie nodded and ran out. She knew that meant go get Angeal. I told her after the discussion with Angeal. Just in case she had the opportunity to get to safety.

My mom didn't say anything for the longest time. I stood still. I didn't know what she would do. But for the moment she was fidgeting with something in her hands under the table. I couldn't see what it was. But it had me on edge.

"I'm sorry I skipped class. It was more of a misunderstand-"

"No!" She yelled again, one hand coming up to jam a fist into the table. The sound caused me to jump just a bit. "You're taking advantage of the fact that _you_ get money from _my_ husband. You think that he loves you more so you can take advantage of not going to school. He'll send me money too. Just you watch…" Her voice once again went into nonsense.

I could tell she was on the verge of another breakdown. But at least, Yuffie wasn't here and was thankfully out of harm's way.

"Mom…?" I slowly walked towards her, going around the table and getting on my knees. Hopefully thinking that I could calm her down. As much as I wanted Yuffie to be safe from her, she was still my mother and I didn't know what I would do without her, even if she was a different person than what she used to be.

She slowly turned her head to look at me. There were unshed tears in her eyes and they flicked back and forth, seemingly unable to focus on any one area.

"Mom?" I asked again, shocked when she started screaming. I stepped back a bit.

"_I'm not your mother!" _She screamed, lifting what was in her hand and bringing it down on me. It wasn't until after I had wrestled her to the ground that I realized I had a large knife sticking out of my shoulder.

"Zack!" I heard Angeal coming into the house, other footsteps behind him. I looked up and saw his eyes wide with concern. "Zack!" He said once more and came over to me, taking me away from my mother and letting the other people that came with him take care of her.

"Where's Yuffie?" My first question was, trying to keep myself from giving into the pain.

"She's safe, but what about you?" He led me outside and to an ambulance that had just arrived. I felt woozy and looked down to my shoulder and gasped at the loss of blood, but as I did, I passed out.

**xxx**

I woke up later in Angeal's house. He told me that the ambulance took me to the hospital and patched me up, sending me home with instructions to rest. There was a glass of water waiting on the table next to the bed I was laying on, and I couldn't be any more grateful.

At first I reached for it with my right arm, that seemed the most logical since it was closer, but after almost passing out from the pain that radiated up my arm and down my back, I decided that using my left would be the wiser choice.

"Zacky?" I looked to the door to see my baby sister walking in, carrying a plate of food. "You're awake!" She rushed over and laid the plate on the table to climb up in the bed with me. "How do you feel? Are you hurting? Are you tired? If you're tired I'm gonna kick you because you've been asleep forever now and I want my Zacky awake." I laughed at her ranting and decided that it was just because she was happy that I was okay.

"Yuffie," I heard Angeal's voice close to the door. "What have I told you? Leave Zack alone, he'll wake up when he's—oh Zack, hey there. How are you feeling, buddy?"

"Better. My arm still really hurts, though." He nodded and picked Yuffie up to keep her from jostling my arm too much.

"The doctor said it might, and that you may have to go to physical therapy. When the knife went through, it hit a lot of delicate nerves."

I sighed and smiled when Yuffie kept struggling in Angeal's arms to free herself.

"Hey, why don't you get a plate from the fridge and bring it up, your brother must be very hungry." Angeal said, putting her down and gently nudging her towards the door.

"I brought him my plate, though!" I chuckled.

"Yes you did, and it was very thoughtful, but your brother has been sleeping for a while, so his stomach is completely empty, he needs a _lot_ of food." Angeal smiled as Yuffie dashed out of the room, listening for her footsteps as she took the stairs one by one.

"What happens now?" I asked, knowing that that's what Angeal wanted to talk to me about.

"How'd you know?" I shrugged and let him continue. "Well, your mom was taken into custody, and we have a hearing for early next month. And since I know a couple of people who work closely with the CPS, they allowed me to take you guys since I'm a well known foster parent." I nodded, happy that things were working out the way we planned.

"What'll happen to mom?" There was still that sense of worry a child can't help but feel for their nurturer.

"She'll be incarcerated for assault and attempted murder of a minor." I nodded once more. "Her hearing is next week." Another nod.

"Zacky!" Yuffie was walking in with a plate that was still wrapped up. She handed the plate to Angeal so she could climb up on the bed with me.

"Yuffie," Angeal chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "It's still cold."

Yuffie looked down and started to play with her socks. "I couldn't reach the nuker and Zacky always says I shouldn't touch it."

"Nuker?" I laughed loudly at the utter confusion that laced my English teacher's voice.

"The microwave. You nuke stuff in it. And since she can't exactly say 'microwave' I told her to just call it the nuker." Angeal nodded in understanding before turning around and leaving, to go and warm up the food for me, I assume. I turned to my little sister who was giggling at the whole situation. "How about you and me head downstairs?" She nodded and waited for me to stand up before holing her arms up.

I didn't want to risk hurting my arm, so I picked her up with my left hand and tucked her under my arm, like one would with a football. She giggled and pretended that she was flying as I walked down the stairs.

**xxx**

"Fair! What do you think you're doing?" I rolled away from my opponent and sat with my knees to my chest. I took deep breaths to calm myself and keep from giving into the pain. "What's with you? You call _that_ wrestling? My four year old daughter could take you out! Get off the mat; you're done for the day. Get out of my gym."

I sighed and kept my eyes trained to the floor, knowing the coach wouldn't take any excuses, no matter how believable they are. And I wouldn't even bother. No one in the school knew of my injury and I didn't want to risk being dropped from wrestling.

I changed as carefully as I could and grabbed my bag, leaving the practice room.

I started towards the gates of the school when I heard footsteps behind me. Before I could turn, I felt a hand grab my right shoulder and I couldn't help the shout in pain that I released.

"Zack?" Reno dropped to the floor with me and helped me get myself together. "What's wrong?"

I sat panting, black specs dotting my vision as I felt woozy from the pain. I barely noticed Reno pulling back my shirt and revealing the wound on my shoulder. It had mostly healed by now, but was tender as fuck and still looked pretty nasty.

"Zack! What the fuck happened?" Reno said, carefully prodding it with his fingers. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder, but accepted his help up. "Who'd you get stabbed by?"

"No one." I picked up my back and shouldered it on my left side. I attempted to walk away, but Reno grabbed my left arm and stopped me, staying clear from the wound.

"Whatever. Why are you bothering to lie to me? You know I see through you like lace panties."

I chuckled at his simile and knew he was right. We read each other like a skin magazine. There really was not point in lying to him.

"Y'know how I'm now living with Angeal?" H gave me the most confused look on the face of the planet. "Mr. Hewley."

"Ohhh! Yeah, right, right." I shook my head and sighed. Why was I friends with this moron?

"Anyways, the reason for that is because my mother became abusive." I continued before he could say anything. "One day I came home and she was insanely mad for a stupid reason. I told Yuffie to go and tell Angeal—Mr. Hewley—so he would come over and help. Before he was able to get there, my mom stabbed me with a knife she had in her hand. When Angeal came over, he brought the police and then took me to an ambulance. I don't remember much after that, but I woke up later in Angeal's guest room and he told me that since he was a foster parent, he was now going to be taking care of me and Yuffie until further notice."

I left out the whole part about it being planned or that I had already known that Angeal was a foster parent and all. I knew I could trust Reno, but I didn't want to talk about the whole thing until I knew that Yuffie and I would be able to stay with Angeal. Nothing could go wrong.


	3. Denied Innocence

**_Author's Note: _**_Here's the next input. I was able to finish quite quickly once I put myself to it. I'm sorry if Zack seems a little...off. I tried not to let my feeling leak into it, but alas, I couldn't help it. I'm taking some meds to help with my fibromylagia and they are giving me very negative effects. _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry once again, i know I promised Cloud would be in this chapter more, but I just couldn't get him to fit. Thank you for your time.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The weeks following my confession to Reno were bland. Repetitive. Nice.<p>

I didn't go to my mother's hearing, but Angeal did. He said there was nothing of importance, technically. She was sent to a local prison for five years and will have to take rehab afterwards. He said that it might have been longer if I was there, but I wasn't needed. The pictures were enough proof on my part.

Yuffie and I were still living with Angeal and our hearing was next week. Most likely, we'd be staying with him, but there's still that chance that we'll be moved. Hopefully not, though.

There were no surprises waiting when I walked into Angeal's home. There was always a bowl of some snacks that Yuffie and I ate while telling him of our day at school, even though Angeal was there. But it was only fair to my little sister.

Things stayed like that for a while and it was nice. Things at school were pretty normal; I was actually temporarily suspended from the wrestling team. But I didn't mind, Angeal had talked to the coach and he had been much more understanding than I could ever had expected.

I was currently on a bathroom break. Math class was just too difficult for me. What they were saying made no sense to me and I needed the break. I was once again in the same bathroom that I had seen that blond.

A shiver ran through me as I looked in the mirror at the reflection of the stalls. They were open, all but for one.

I felt a protective wave flow over me, the same I had when I knew that Yuffie needed help. I ran to the stall and started pounding on it.

"Hey!" I stepped back when it was Reno. "What the hell? Can't a guy take a piss in peace?" He stared at me and I felt embarrassment fill me as my cheeks heated.

"Sorry, I thought it was someone else…" I scratched the back of my head and was glad when my best friend dropped it.

"It's all cool." I smiled and stood next to him as he washed his hands. "So you ditching?"

I shook my head. "Nah, just a break from math. It's killing me this year."

"Ha, yeah, I know how that goes." He turned and leaned against the counter, looking me dead center in the eyes. "So, Fair, how's your shoulder?" I glanced down and subconsciously moved it, but grimaced in pain and discomfort as I did. "That bad still?"

I nodded. "I started physical therapy the other week, but…it's taking too long. At this rate I won't be able to rejoin the team until next year." I felt dread wash over me.

"Hey," He clapped my good shoulder. "Don't think like that. You'll get better, and if it helps I can help you get back into wrestling without a problem."

I couldn't help but smile at my best friend. "Yeah, that'll be great. Now get your ass back to class, you're failing."

He smiled and said his goodbye.

I turned and stared at myself in the mirror. I felt different from how I looked. I looked better, but I felt worse. I looked happy, but I felt depressed. There was nothing that was truly _me_ being reflected in that mirror and I wish I could have done something about it.

The door opened and I glanced over to see that same blond that I'd seen forever ago. He stared back at me, eyes wide in what could only be fear.

I really didn't want to scare him.

"Hey," I said softly, still startling him. "I'm Zack." I gave him the most friendliest smile I could muster up. "What's your name?"

There was a few minutes of silence and he stayed still. "Cloud." I heard him whisper.

"Cloud?" I clarified; he nodded. "Nice to meet you." I held out my hand and shook his. He gripped it softly. The sleeve on his shirt slid up and let me see the scars that were marring the cloud-colored skin. "Are you busy after school?" I offered. I had never seen him talking with anyone, so I assumed he didn't have friends, which was sad, I know.

"I can't." He dropped his hand and walked out of the bathroom, leaving me wondering what the reason was.

**xxx**

"I've seen that kid around. And from what the other teachers say, he's a smart kid, but doesn't apply himself enough."

Angeal, Yuffie, and I sat around the small square dinner table. I had asked Angeal about Cloud, wanting to know a little more about him.

"Does he socialize with anyone?" I asked, picked at my chicken. It was good, but I wasn't in the mood to eat.

Angeal took a moment before answering. "Not that I know of, and I think the teachers mentioned that he doesn't either. We're all worried about him." I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. If the entire faculty at school were worried about him, then it wouldn't be far-fetched if I was too.

"Zacky?" I looked over at my sister. "Why don't you have a girlfriend?" I gaped at her random question. I should have been used to her out-of-the-blue questions by now, but sometimes they still caught me by surprise. Like now.

"Uhm," I started. Not really knowing how to answer. How does one tell their 6 year old sister that they aren't attracted to girls?

Luckily, I had an amazing foster father who saved me. "Yuffie, it's time for you to get ready for bed. Wash up and change and I'll read you a bedtime story." She squealed in delight and ran up the stairs.

"Thanks." I muttered, finishing off the last bites of my food before standing and helping him clear the table.

"So, Zack, why don't you have a girlfriend?" I cringed and turned away from him to start washing the dishes. "Zackary…" That was his warning tone. I've heard him use it on Yuffie countless times.

"Please…not now. I'm still slightly confused." He 'hmm'ed and left it at that. I was lying though. I wasn't confused; I just still didn't have the guts to admit it. I would soon though, I know it.

"Do you want me to read to Yuffie, or do you want to?" I shook my head. "Alright, sleep well, don't stay up to late." He went up the stairs while I finished the dishes. When the leftovers were put away I pulled out my cell and text Reno, asking him to come over. He replied almost immediately, saying he'd be by my window in about fifteen minutes.

He lived a couple streets over, but sneaking out and then sneaking in took a bit of time.

I shut off the lights as I walked up the stairs, stopping by the bathroom to do my business and brush my teeth. I quietly walked to my room, shutting the door and locking it. I stripped down into my boxers and climbed into my bed which was strategically placed by the window for such purposes as tonight.

I reached over and unlocked my window, waiting impatiently for my best friend to climb up to my window.

"Hey, Zack," He said as he climbed through, taking his shoes off as to not dirty up my bed. "Why didn't you sneak out?"

"I feel wrong lying to Angeal. He's done so much for me; I'd feel like I was taking advantage of him."

"So what's up? What'd you need?" I sighed and leaned back, grabbing my comfort stuffed animal and cuddled it to my chest. "Zack?" He reached forward and laid his hand on my leg comfortingly. "What's wrong?" It was rare that he and I had these types of moments.

"Yuffie, tonight at dinner, asked why I didn't have a girlfriend." I was now treading into territories that we promised never to talk about, to each other at least.

"So…what'd you say?" I was surprised that he didn't back down. Maybe he knew that I needed someone to talk to.

"I didn't say anything. Angeal saved me, and then after Yuffie went up, he asked me himself. I didn't know how to answer. But…I do know that answer, I just didn't know how to say it."

"So…you're…ya know?" I nodded and squeezed my stuffed toy tighter. "Ah.." I looked up at him and saw him smiling lightly. "You think I'm going to reject you? Since when did you become such a sissy?"

I pushed him and tossed my dog away. "I'm not! I'm just going through so much." He laughed quietly and shook his head.

"Maybe you're not gay, you're just turning into a woman." I laughed and punched him as best I could. "That's all you got, Fair? You'll never get back on the team with moves like that."

"You know, you're such a jerk." We both laughed and continued to talk. This time about nothing in particular. I knew I could trust him. I was over my moody phase and felt more alive while talking to him.

It got real late and we both ended up falling asleep, forgetting to shut the window.

**xxx**

"Reno…please get your hair out of my face." I mumbled, not the least bit bothered that we were curled up together.

"Well get your hand out of my pants, queer." I jumped up before realizing that he was being a dick and was kidding around with me. "Gotcha. But know I gotta ask. Do you check me out?"

"Don't start." I sat up and yawned, reaching over to shut the window. "But shut off my alarm please?" He did as I said and got up himself, walking over to my dresser to grab some clothes that we always kept in case of something like this.

"You don't think Angeal will mind, do you?" I shrugged and slowly found the strength to sit up.

There was a knock on my door. Reno looked over at me and I simply shrugged, still too tired to think properly.

I opened it to find a distressed Angeal. He held out the morning paper. I grabbed it while rubbing my eyes, getting the gunk out so I could see clearly enough to read it.

There, on the front page was something that made me go cold.

**_Local Teen Found Beaten and Abandoned on Loop 210_**

Underneath was a picture of an unhappy blond.


End file.
